


It Is Absolutely Reasonable for Belarus to be Ax Crazy by Talkjive [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of It Is Absolutely Reasonable for Belarus to be Ax Crazy by TalkjiveWWII-era Germany and Belarus.





	It Is Absolutely Reasonable for Belarus to be Ax Crazy by Talkjive [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Is Absolutely Reasonable for Belarus to be Ax Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333928) by Talkjive. 



> originally posted in 2010

**Title** : It Is Absolutely Reasonable for Belarus to be Ax Crazy

 **Author** : **Talkjive**

 **Reader** : **Rhea314**

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Characters** : Germany/Belarus

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Warnings** : Nonconsensuality and violence. This is a story about things I never learned in History classes. It's visceral and gutwrenching, not a happy or fluffy story. So I had some thought about recording it. Still, I knew I really wanted to make a podfic of it. So here it is.

 **Summary** : WWII-era Germany and Belarus.

 **Text** : [here ](http://community.livejournal.com/hetalia/5460368.html)

 **Length** : 0:04:05

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/It%20is%20Absolutely%20Reasonable%20for%20Belarus%20to%20be%20Ax%20Crazy%20by%20talkjive.mp3)


End file.
